Dark Side
by ArcadianMind
Summary: Chloe was always "Miss Brightside". She built walls, not only to protect herself but to protect those around her from the dark side that consumes her. When Beca suddenly finds herself immersed in the darkness which haunts her friend will she stay even if it hurts or will she run away? Inspired by The Killers "Mr Brightside" and Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there! This is one of my stories I've already written a lot of. I'll work on the two that way I figure I can bounce between the two and try and keep the writers-block at bay! I probably have about three more chapters of this written but do include any thoughts, ideas or suggestions you may have. Happy reading! Love Arcadia xo

* * *

><p>She went to hug her; to hold her close and maybe just maybe confess her love.<p>

But then it happened.

The moment. The moment her heart stopped; the world stopped and the spark which made her shine went out.

The girl ran to the boy; held him close, locked lips with him and then her hands began to explore the boy's body. For Chloe it was the moment her world began to fall apart but on the outside her shield faltered only for a second…

"Chloe?"

Aubrey stood arms out for a hug with a slightly perplexed look.

Chloe was quick to force a smile back to her face and embraced her best friend, who at that point in time, failed to see the cracks beginning to appear in her bubbly friends' façade.

"I can't believe it! We did it! Well… Beca did it but who cares… we're on top finally!" Aubrey gushed.

"Yeah I know huh! It's aca-mazing" Chloe answered with the customary wink and shiny grin. Aubrey squealed and moved on to hug the next Bella but the redheads eyes made a quick returned to the small brunette that was now smiling doe-eyed at the goofy looking boy with the puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed, turned on her heels and walked away.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

When Chloe entered the after-party trailing Aubrey, her ears buzzed immediately to the thumping base vibrating about the smallish room, vibrations which calmed her heart to a more familiar rhythm, and for a moment, she felt normal once more… until her eyes came to rest to the newly formed couple hiding in the back corner. Jesse said something; Beca smirked and giggled before they kissed again.

Without thinking she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked as she glanced back at the red head; she had heard the sigh and couldn't help but notice the pained look on the normally sunny face.

"Oh I'm fine Bree" complete with a convincing smile.

"Just a little tired… it's been a big day!"

"Yeah of course" Aubrey mused and relaxed a little.

"I'll get us some drinks" The blonde winked before making her way to the temporary bar whilst Chloe returned her gaze to Beca; a strange feeling of hurt, anger and something else built up inside of her.

Aubrey returned with a drink in each hand and before she could utter a word Chloe grabbed both cups and without a second though from the red head she drained both cups.

"Woo! Let's get this party started!" Chloe shouted fiercely, barging into the crowed toward the bar.

Aubrey felt a knot of worry begin to form in the pit of her stomach before quickly trying to catch up to Chloe.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

Chloe slipped between the party-goers, flashing a pearly smile as she did so, using all the strength she could muster not to let her walls fall there and then. Quickly she found what she had been searching for, the shots table, quickly downing five in a row before Aubrey had a chance to catch up with her. As Aubrey approached, Chloe shoved a shot into the bewildered blondes' hand, and collected another for herself.

"To being champions!" she toasted and downed the shot. Although not completely reassured, Aubrey gave a feigned smile and downed the shot making a mental note to keep a very close eye Chloe. Not long after Aubrey was dragged away and Chloe found herself surrounded but alone.

Sighing for the second time that night and beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol setting in, she dumped a few more shots of Vodka into a red cup of Vodka-laced punch and slowly moved herself out to the balcony of the hotel room they were in.

As she sipped the bitter mix, she felt her heart hang heavy in her chest while gazing up at the starlit sky and the buzzing city around them, pondering about her current situation. She'd had girl crushes and boy crushes before but never had she felt the yearning like she felt for Beca. It drove her crazy, she just wanted to be near the brooding brunette, touch her, be close to her…

"Hey…"

"Oh shit!" Chloe jumped, dropping the half-filled cup at her feet.

"Shit Chlo sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" Beca apologized.

"It's okay…" Chloe began with a slight frown before quickly remembering her smile; but she was too slow. Thinking she was upset about losing her "Jiggle Juice" Beca quickly shoved her red cup into Red's hands before explaining,

"Jessie is still coming to terms with the fact I don't drink much…" She shrugged with a smirk.

"Though I'm not sure what exactly is in "Jiggle Juice" it's just Vodka laced Tropical Punch"

This time Chloe gave a more genuine smile, the first since the end of their set at the grand finale.

"Thanks Becs, I'm sure it'll be fine" and she took a swig from the red cup.

Beca smiled before continuing,

"Just wanted to check you were okay… you're not usually the "out-on-the-balcony-brooding-at-the-sky-avoiding-the-party" type and Aubrey mentioned you'd downed quiet a lot of shots" she carefully questioned, a rather concerned look on her face.

"Oh…" falter "Oh… it's nothing. Nothing. Just tired"

Beca gave her a "yeah-bullshit" face but before she could press more, Jessie's head stuck out the door, Titanium blasting from behind him.

"Becauw! Come on, your favourite songs on, lets' dance!"

When Beca glanced back to the redhead, the normally impossibly happy friends' eyes were for a moment, etched in pain, before the wall was mended and a small spark returned.

"Go…" she smiled encouragingly,

"I'm coming back in a minute anyway… just getting some air".

Beca eyed off Chloe suspiciously and gave a small smile before going in for a rather uncharacteristic hug. She whispered,

"This isn't over. I want to catch up with you later" and a sigh escaped Chloe's lips for a third time. Chloe cursed herself as Beca walked back inside.

Looking to the heavens for the last time, she begged whoever was up there running the show, would make a way for all of this to be okay. She downed the red cup and made her way back into the party.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

Titanium was still blasting from the sound system and it added more weight to her already unbearably heavy heart; god how she hated that feeling, not being able to control it. But she did note the buzz the alcohol lessened it somewhat so she returned to the makeshift bar and made up another triple shot vodka punch, downing three more vodka shots while she made it.

"Whoo! My girl likes to drink!" hollered an extremely intoxicated Stacey while embracing Chloe into a bear-like hug.

"Tonight she does fo'shore" the red cheered.

"That's the spirit" the busty brunette smirked.

"But I think you need to get on my leval…levil… level!" she slurred before spitting out what she wanted to say.

"Skull it…" she ordered, pointing to Chloe's full cup.

"But…" Chloe began to protest before a finger was placed firmly over her lips and the cup was brought to her face.

"Skull it"

So for the third time that night, she downed her cup. Her tummy rolled unhappily but her heart was beginning to feel light and she smiled.

"Now, drink this…" Stacey instructed, pouring a clear liquid from a soda bottle into the now empty red cup.

"What is it?" questioned, sniffing the mix scrunching her face strength of the fumes.

"Stacey's Special Mix… and a wizard never revels tricks so just drink it and come to my level already"

Chloe shrugged, closed her eyes and took a gulp. She shuddered as the bitter liquid burnt its way to her stomach and she held back from throwing it all up. But soon a warmth began to fill her and her heart no longer weighed her down. She looked up at Stacey and grinned.

"This stuff…. This stuff is amazing" she squealed.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** This is the last of the prewritten chapters. So feel free to add any ideas/suggestions to keep me going. Aiming to keep chapters at 1.5k words minimum in this story. Glad you all like it so far :) Happy reading, love ArcadianMind xo

* * *

><p><strong>OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO<strong>

It took an hour before Aubrey found her friend again; the red head was mixing a deathly concoction of spirits in a soda bottle and once done poured some into two cups.

"What the hell's going on Chlo? I've only seen you like this once before and…" Aubrey began in a hushed whisper before she was cut off

"What… I'm not allowed to have a good time; enjoy this wonderful moment in our life without being questioned about my motives?" Chloe challenged, a smirk plastered across her face.

But this outburst did nothing to reassure Aubrey; she had seen this Chloe before and this was not going to end well but she couldn't work out WHY the fired up redhead was on a downward spiral.

She roughly grabbed Chloe by the shoulder to pull her closer before hissing in her ear.

"Chloe Beale! I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to quit it and fast! Needn't I remind you about the whole Tom fiasco?"

Chloe lowered her gaze and became as dark and cold as a brooding storm causing a gulp and lip quiver from the normal strong and defiant blonde.

"Don't. You. Dare." Chloe spat with enough venom in the words they could almost kill.

She roughly poked Aubrey's right shoulder before continuing.

"You are not the boss of me Aubrey Posen. I am the boss of me; I can do whatever and whoever I want and there ain't a thing you can do about it!" She shouted, the rage building in her slight frame.

By this stage the people around the pair became hushed, someone stopped the music, everyone stunned that such anger could rise from the normally happy and chipper redhead.

Chloe glanced about her, the room starting to spin a little but she shook it off; noticing Beca hurriedly whispering to Jessie before quickly moving in the direction of the pending storm, she quickly turned her attention back to the cowering blonde.

"Got it?" She snapped, not once taking her eyes off Beca. Aubrey simply nodded defeated.

"Now someone hit the beats up and get me more jiggle juice!" She hollered before downing two drinks simultaneously then pushed herself into the crowed as Beca reached the stunned and silent Aubrey.

"What the hell just happened?" Beca asked in stunned confusion.

Aubrey glanced at her red cup she fiddled with in her hand, trying to blink the tears away. Unsure what to do, Beca hesitantly placed a hand on the quivering captains shoulder.

"Oh this… this… it's happened before. She's just… she… something… someone hurt her bad and this is just how she deals. I have to watch her… yes… she won't be thinking right and something might happen" She rambled, as she scanned the crowed for her friend.

"Hey Aubrey" Beca hushed quietly pulling the panicking blonde closer.

"Bree… Aubrey look at me! It'll be fine; Chloe is a big girl, she can…"

"But you don't understand! She's my best friend and…" Aubrey began but stopped as her chest began to heave. By this time Stacey and Cynthia Rose had joined them.

"Calm down blondie that's the last thing we need right now… BREATHE! Now Cynthia Rose will take you back to your room and I'll keep watch over Miss Red" Beca began before Aubrey attempted to cut in.

"No negotiations… I promise I won't take my eyes off her, that I will have her tucked up in her bed for you in the morning. Okay?"

Aubrey, so overwhelmed simply nodded.

"Good, now go Aubrey" Beca pleaded.

"Okay… but if a single hair on her head is damaged. You. Are. Dead" the captian said quietly but dead serious.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

With the emotionally wrecked Captain safely on her way to her room it was time to find the crazed Co-Captain and that wasn't hard. Beca followed the sounds of hoots, hollers, cat-calls and wolf whistles and nearly didn't believe her eyes when she spotted the redhead. There she was, stripped down to a sapphire blue spaghetti stringed singlet and skimpy denim skirt as she bumped and grinded against several guys. Their hands roamed roughly across her body, holding and groping where strange hands should not.

"Hey I was looking for yo… holy hell! What's… who…. Is that Chloe!?" Jessie muttered, unable to pull his eyes away from the clothed orgy enfolding before his very eyes. Beca attempted to shield his eyes.

"Yes that's Chlo… look, sorry, I know we're meant to be going up to watch movies but, as you can see, Chloe needs me"

"Ah… yeah… well. Be safe. Message me when you're out of here yeah?"

"Sure…" She mumbled as she watched one guy attempt to pull the swaying red head to a dark corner.

"Promise?" Jessie pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah" she smiled quickly, attempting to be reassuring before parting ways.

Pushing through the crowed Beca made her way to the last place she'd seen Chloe, finding her in a secluded corner with a much older guy trying to convince her to come home with him.

"Oh there you are! Come on Chlo, we're all heading back to your room"

"Cool I'm down with that" the man drawled which was followed by a death stare from Beca. The guy put his hands up in the air and walked away muttering to himself about young girls these days.

Chloe shot a dirty look at the brunette in front of her.

"Gee… thanks Becs!" The red head slurred before pushing past before spinning on her heels to face Beca.

"And… for… four… for a fact. I'm going nowhere with you!" Throwing a hand in the air and proceeded to stumble away. Before she could continue her march, her other hand was grabbed and she was pulled back to face a confused and hurt looking Beca.

"Chlo…"

Even in her drunken haze and anger, to see the hurt on the face of the girl she loved, stopped Chloe in her tracks. Tears began to well in the redheads eyes as she desperately pleaded.

"Please Beca… just let me go… you don't understand…"

"I don't know who has done this to you, but when I find him, I will end him. But for now, I want to take you to your room… I want you to be safe"

"Her…" Chloe whimpered.

"Huh?" Beca questioned, confused.

"Never mind, let's go…"

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

Beca guided Chloe through the warren of halls in search of room 1756, all the while Chloe sobbed uncontrollably. A knot began to form in the pit in Beca's stomach.

"Chloe please don't cry. It'll be okay…" she reassured the redhead which only resulted in more tears.

Finally finding the door and thanking which ever god allowed for its discovery, she dragged the hysterical red through the doorway and shut the door behind them.

"Let's get you to bed…" Beca suggested, gently guiding Chloe to the room containing the bed, and encouraged the older girl to sit down.

"I'm… so… sorry" Chloe sniffed, whipping mascara stained tears away with the back of her hand.

"It's fine Chlo… you're not the first drunken hot mess I've hauled to bed" she offered with a wink which made the redhead falter a little. Beca blushed,

"That came out a lot dirtier than intended but hey; it made you stop crying so to hell with it"

"I don't mind" Chloe croaked so quietly she was sure Beca missed it.

"Now I'm going to sound a little dirty again but let's get these pants off and get you into bed"

Within no time Beca had Red snug as a bug in bed. As she went to say good night and switch the light off the Brunette heard a panicked squeak.

"Please Beca can you stay with me… I don't want to be on my own".

Beca hesitated for a moment but the almost scared look on Chloe's face was enough to make the decision for her.

"Sure, just give me a minute…" and she slipped out the door.

Punching Jesse's number into the phone, it dialled two times before it was answered.

"Hey everything okay?"

"Yeah all good… saved Chloe from a dirty old man and got her tucked up in bed. But I think I'm gunna hang with her for a bit…"

"Oh…" Jesse cut in, sounding slightly dejected .

"Look, I'll just see how she goes. If she's okay I'll come across when she's asleep okay…" she snapped slightly, frustrated with his child-like response.

"Yeah fine, just let me know how it goes and when you're coming…" he interjected, trying to sound a little less disappointed than how he felt.

Beca hung up the phone and re-entered the room where her breath was just about taken away. There sat Chloe; the endlessly bubbly red looking paler than death surrounded by stark white. Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears and the streaked make-up made her look more broken then a 10c hooker.

"You can go if you need…" Chloe started, choking back tears.

"And leave you like this? Not a chance…" Beca snorted, entering the adjoining bathroom and returning with a hot wet facecloth. She climbed across the bed and gingerly wiped the make-up from the redheads face.

"Sorry I'm not really good with this girly crap…" she muttered, face inches from Chloe cause the red to shudder.

"Is the cloth too hot?" Beca questioned worriedly.

"No…" Chloe squeaked once more.

Once that was done, Beca removed her boots and jacket revealing a simple but stunning grey singlet. She placed her hands on the waste of her jeans and glanced awkwardly back at Chloe. Chloe watched silently as the brunette took a deep breath, unbutton the jeans and slid the pants off. Followed by socks and she quickly joined Chloe under the covers.

"What about Jesse?" Chloe mumbled, feeling the grip of sleep closing in.

"He can wait… I wouldn't leave you like this ever. We're going to have a talk tomorrow you know" Beca warned, a slight hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you Beca" Chloe gushed and reached out to the Brunette, wrapping her arms around her and nestling gentle into the stunned girl's side. At first Beca stiffened; not only had it been decades since her last "sleepover" she was still unused to the close proximity the redhead insisted upon.

But gradually the heaving sobs subsided and Chloe's breathing relaxed into a settled rhythm as Beca reached out and shut out the bed-lamp. Listening to the peacefulness of the redhead's sleep, Beca soon found her heart fall into a steady beat. Then she too fell asleep.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**


End file.
